You Can't Always Get What You Want: Magnificent
by Shake me down
Summary: As a new generation of students enter The Xavier's Institute, stories unravel. With the Brother hood kids taking classes with them new friends are are to be made, as well as some enemies. Step inside The Xavier Institute, where everyones the weird kid!
1. Born This Way

**Born This Way**

"You're not freaks." Ray Crisp tells his small Power Development class. "You can't control what you are, you just are."

"We could decide not to use our powers." A girl with ear length black hair and multiple piercings offers.

"OK, good point there Quinn." Ray sits on his desk at the front of the class. "But some of us can't do that."

"But some of us can." Angela, a small chestnut haired girl with a soft English accent says. "If you can't accept you power you can hide it. It's just harder for some people."

"_Harder_?" Quinn snaps. "I know people who are practically slaughtered in the streets for being mutants."

"My uncle fell in love with a girl, then found out she was a mutant." Kristen Hart, a blonde most suited to be a cheerleader, says. "He told her he couldn't handle it, but that just proves their love wasn't strong enough."

"Or it proved that love doesn't _really_ conquer all." Avalon Bronte, a short brunette with amaranth streaks in her hair expresses.

"Love is the most powerful thing in the world." Kristen snaps. "Even superheroes, mutants like us, fall in love. Love is in us for a reason, it makes us stronger."

"I'm all for love, but when you're a superhero it kind of gets in the way." Quinn leans back in her seat. "If Spider-Man never loved Mary-Jane, green goblin wouldn't have had anything to use against him."

"Harry Potter defeated Voldemort with love." Kristen says.

"That's fiction," Avalon rolls her eyes.

"Girls." Ray says. "We're way off topic. What I'm trying to say is that as teenagers, adults will always assume the worst of you depending on what you're wearing or how you act. Sometimes it's just because you're teenagers, believe me I know that. But as mutants, you're in a lot more danger of being judged wrongly. What I'm trying to say is that being a mutant teenager is one of the hardest things to do and I'm here –along with all of your teachers- to help you make it out okay."

…

**Like I said, a very short chapter until Bounty on our head is finished. More on the way maybe twice or three times a week.**

**Harry Potter reference for the win? Eh? No? Fail whale… **

**Enjoy and review if you can!**


	2. Fireworks

**Fireworks**

The rec room is buzzing with laughter and chatter from the newest Xavier students.

A dark haired boy, one prone to keeping to himself is droning on to a girl beside him on a loveseat.

"It was awesome." Seth says. "The coolest goal ever and Sidney Crosby got it too. I nearly went crazy in anticipation." He ruffles his black hair.

"Seth, I don't give a fuck about hockey." Avalon slaps her hands down on her knees.

Seth simply gapes at her.

"What?" She gives him an annoyed look and when he doesn't respond her snaps her fingers in front of his distant face. "Hello, earth to Seth."

He seems to snap out of it. "I never saw someone saw that before."

She raises her eyebrows. "Do you Canadians _all_ play hockey?"

"Do all Americans have pink hair?" His green eyes wrinkle when he smiles.

"Touché… But it _is_ amaranth not pink_, _don't forget that." She warns him, an angry gleam in her eye. Seth figures in any other situation he'd get more than a glare for his mistake.

"No problem."

"Why don't you talk to someone else?" She sighs. "I bet you could become fast friends with any guy in this room." _Or get the attention of any girl_, she thinks to herself, studying his defined jaw line.

"I'm not really much of a people person." He narrows his eyes.

"Well you _were_ quick to strike up a conversation with me."

"You seemed different." He shrugs.

"Well, of course." She sighs, twirling a strand of her amaranth hair.

"No not your appearance, I meant you seem cooler. Not so quick to make a 'best friend for life'." He makes quotations with his fingers.

"That's because people shouldn't be trusted." She hugs her legs close to her.

"Amen to that."

"But I have to know." She bites her bottom lip, cutely.

"Yes, I play hockey." He laughs.

"Knew it!" She stretches her honey tanned arms behind her head. "So what's your power?"

"Enhanced strength." He explains, "And I can fly."

"Nice, I've been working on that." She sighs. "I control storms, and related stormy weather. I'd really love to use the wind to fly. It seems so freeing and magical."

"It's kind of the best thing in the world." Seth says. "Not to brag."

She shrugs, "I'm sure I'll find something I can brag to you about, trust me."

"Just don't make it rain on me."

She snorts, "I'll try my best."

…

**Fireworks** is a song by The Tragically Hip and "You said you didn't give a fuck about hockey and I never saw someone say that before." Is a quote from the song.

Yes, listen to it because it's an awesome song…

Avalon – Ember Ice

Seth – wolverine15120


	3. We're Going To Be Friends

**We're going to Be Friends**

"Sarah Michelle Gellar is so hot." Aiden Rodriguez smiled as he changed the channel on the TV. "I'd so do her." Aiden had olive toned skin and black and white headphones hanging around his neck.

"Like _you'd_ ever get the chance." Siria, a girl with wavy brown hair and matching eyes said. She was pretty short for 17 years old.

Krissy Fields laughed as she gave the girl sitting beside her a fist pound, then patted around her perfectly curled brown hair, making sure nothing was out of place. "Nice one, Siria."

"You girls are just jealous." Matt Jacon smiled devilishly through the under part of his brown bangs.

Siria snorted, "And why's that?" She'd adapted to finding anything that came out of '_Never up To Any Good'_ -Matt's mouth pretty hard to believe.

"We'll we can go out, do whatever we want with chicks." He said. "It just makes up more attractive to you. But girls you screw around are just labeled as sluts and hoes."

"Guys who screw around aren't attractive, they're diseased," Siria glared at Matt.

Krissy gave sultry-like look with her fake blue contact eyes, "What if I don't have a problem with being a slut?"

Matt raised his eyebrows and looked as if he was about to say something, but re-considered it.

"Hey you guys." Lance Alvers peered in on the four young mutants that occupied the couch in the living room of the Brotherhood Boarding House. "I got someone here for you to meet."

A kid around 17, with spiked blonde hair, tanned skin and striking blue eyes looked in on them. He wore a blue t-shirt that read 'NASCAR: Daytona 500.' with black jeans and what looked like a shark tooth necklace.

"I'm Ian." He said, offering a friendly smile that everyone but Krissy returned. She continued the suggestive face from before.

"Yeah," Lance continued. "He's gonna be on your guy's training team. So, uh don't kill him, okay?"

"Aye Aye boss!" Aiden saluted Lance, who rolled his eyes before leaving the way he came.

"Where ya from?" Siria asked, sending him a judgmental look. But that wasn't unusual for her.

"Canada." He said, slipping his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"What can you do?" Matt asked him.

"I'm really fast?" Ian offered.

Krissy smiled, knowingly. "One of our instructors has super speed."

"Yeah." Matt scoffed.

"Not a cool guy then, I take it?" Ian raised his eyebrows questioningly.

Siria let out a sarcastic. "ha!"

"He's a real Blowhard." Krissy explained.

Aiden added that "He just thinks he's the coolest shit in the world."

"I see." Ian smiled. "So, where do we do school stuff?"

"We get to take classes along with the Xavier kids." Siria said. Her brown eyes were flooded with annoyance as she crossed her leather jacket clad arms.

"Whats wrong with them?" Ian asked.

"They're so bent on helping people." Matt snorted, balling up his fist. "It's way too sugar coated. Especially with the way the humans treat us."

"Oh." Ian commented.

"Anyways." Krissy said, smiling with every one of her perfect teeth. "Welcome to The Brotherhood of, uh... not so privileged mutants."

...

**We're Going To Be Friends** is a song by 'The White Stripes' and its adorable :) No joke, if your'e a guy with a girlfriend or a crush or whatnot. Play this for her on guitar and you will own her freaking heart.

Review letting me know if you like it please.


	4. Aint No Rest for The Wicked

**Ain't No Rest for the Wicked**

"Welcome to combat. Today we'll be making training teams." The sound of Mr. Logan's voice boomed through the Danger room as he addressed the new students "Outside of this room you call me whatever the hell you want, but in here I go by Wolverine."

"Whatever we want?" Angela asked, shifting her weight to her left hip.

Wolverine smirked. "Within reason."

He indicated to two girls in the corner of the room that made him look like a giant, despite his height.

"My name is Laura." A petite girl with jet black hair, strong arms and features strongly resembling that of the man's said. "In here I go by Talon." She had a formal voice, unlike that of a normal teenager's.

"I'm Rahne." Another petite but older girl, with a Scottish accent spoke up. "Call me Wolfsbane." Her hair was chestnut brown, borderline ginger.

"You expect us to get training from these chicks?" A dark skinned boy with afro styled hair asked.

"What do ya call yourself kid?" Logan asked.

"Viral, and no offense ladies, but I'm not hitting a girl. I don't see the point of fighting them when we'll be up against stronger opponents later on."

"Is that right? You don't get the point..." Logan chuckled. "Talon, show Viral here the uh... _point_."

Laura grinned and jet forward. She had an adamantium claw protruding from her foot and pressed to his neck in a matter of seconds. She leaned forward, bringing the claws in her right hand up to his face. "This," She nodded to her hand, "Is the point. Do you understand?"

"Yes." He shivered."Yes, I get the point."

"Are you sure about that? Wolverine can also show you." As if on cue, Logan popped his own set of claws.

"Ok Talon." Rahne warned. "We're here to teach not to intimidate."

"Hit the showers, kid." Logan grunted to the technopath. "You and I can train together later."

Viral slouched away.

"Try not to be so brutal." Rahne cringed, calling Logan to the side.

Logan sighed, "Respect don't grow on trees."

"Neither do smart kids."

"Ah, come on, Rahne." He said, "He was way outta line."

"So were you." Rahne lowered her voice, wary of the students, who were now running laps as directed by Laura. "I _let_ you lead this class, specifically assigned to me. If you want to continue to lead it, you're gonna have to be a little more mature."

Logan growled, and sauntered off after the boy.

…

"Listen kid." Wolverine sighed, as he took a seat next to the technopath on a hard wooden bench. "I'm gonna cut you a deal. You respect me, and I'll respect you back, but you gotta understand that Laura and Rahne are X-Men, they aint X-_Chicks_. They've been training longer than you'll believe and they'll _always _be better than you. Around here gender can mean nothing. It's how hard you work."

"Yeah, I figured that out." He said.

"What's your name, kid?"

"Archie."

…

**Aint No Rest for the Wicked** is a song by Cage the Elephant.

Archie Goldbaum - Lookhowuniqueandwittyiam

Grace Charlotte - annabethchase999

It'd be cool if you reviewed every chapter you read, not just the ones your character appears in. I want to know I'm not boring your guys, lol.


	5. Rolling In The Deep

This chapter is very important, do not skip it please.

* * *

><p><strong>Rolling In The Deep<strong>

The bees we're buzzing around the Institute courtyard and August was almost through. Mutants were everywhere, using there powers carefree. And every one of them was anticipating the fast approach of regular school classes. The Xavier students had Power Development and Danger Room session regularly, but a new cast of students from another home for mutants would be joining them for school in September.

"If you like him so much, you should ask him out." Kristen whispered to Avalon. The thin blonde girl had a knack for setting people up romantically.

Avalon shrugged her shoulders dismissively. "I could."

"I don't think you should take the chance." Angela said bluntly, tucking a lock of her chestnut hair behind her ear. The English girl wondered if the others could hear the small sprinkle of jealously in her voice.

...

"Seth." Laura Kinney found the boy in the courtyard. He was reading a book by himself and seemed to be struggling through it as well. "Your team has DR later. Someone on the Knights team got a concussion this morning."

Seth didn't think much of that. He only knew about half of the 50 kids at Xavier's, and most of them were to young to train yet.

His team, The Crimson consisted of himself, Zane Halliwel, Lilly Ramirez, and Quinn Delmond. He suspected they'd now be training either with The Eagles, Jessica Novella, Avalon Bronte, Alex Rogers and Angela Grace Charlotte. Or - he shuddered - with The Titans. The Titans had a good set up, with Kristen Hart, Anya Williams, and Archie Goldbaum, but what worried Seth was the last member. Maria Perez could make anything go haywire, that included machines, electronics, even mutant powers. Seth wasn't near stupid enough to fly too high with her in the room. But he built his team up to conquer The Titans, with a plan.

Quinn, who could telepathically shape-shift into someone form your past, just needed to keep Maria under control while he, Zane and Lily took out the rest. He voted to take on Anya himself because, you'd need to be able to fly to find someone invisible fast enough.

"Are you paying attention?" Laura asked him, and he could practically see her green eyes questioning his ability to lead his team.

"Yes, fully completely ma'am." He offered her a rare, cheesy grin. He had to admit that it scared him, she could kill him whenever she wanted. It was like having another Wolverine, just one that was more ruthless and unforgiving.

She smiled, for what seems to him like the first time. She looked nice when she smiled, not like that cold-hearted DR instructor he knew. She seemed like a real person and he liked it. He liked it a _lot_ actually.

THe way the sun hit her hair for a moment... No, this was not happening.

Think about dead cats, roadkill, all those missed hockey goals and unfair penalties.

...

"Look." Kristen pointed to Seth, who had just finished talking to Laura. "I'm going to go and ask him for you." Kristen sauntered off in his direction.

"Kristen." Avalon hissed after her. "Don't."

This was the last thing Ava wanted. She could tell him on her own just fine, and resented girls who couldn't tell guys they liked them for themselves. Having a friend do this was not her style, but some small part of her wanted him to know. Some small part of her was crazy for Seth Rogan, as much as she hated to admit it.

"Well my fingers are crossed." Quinn Placed a comforting hand on Ava's shoulder.

_Mine aren't. _Angela thought as she a chill down her spine upon Kristen's approach to Seth.

...

"Hey Seth." Kristen grinned at the boy who had hair as black as the night. "I know someone who likes you."

"Cool." He turned the other way, rolling his eyes. He hated dumb blondes. "Go take your stupid gossip somewhere else, Kristen."

"Don't you want to know who it is?" She asked, but received no response. She decided it was time to pull out the big guns. "Its Ava!" She chimed.

Seth whipped around fast with a smile on his face, and Ava on his mind. But her face blurred and a different one began to rest in its place, one with black hair and green eyes. Laura could not be in his head. "She likes me?"

"Yeah," Kristen shifted her weight to her right hip, where both her hands rested. "What do you think of her."

_You need to lie_.

He was embarrassed to have that as his first option, but he couldn't have Kristen finding out about Laura. No, lying gets you nowhere, tell part of the truth. "I'm interested in someone else. Tell her I'm really sorry."

He felt worse than he thought he would, especially because he _did_ like someone else. But maybe there was a line between the two. A line drawn by the fact that Laura was off limits and Ava was right there. And Ava was great.

"Well, then." Kristen huffed. "I guess I'll tell her."

But the damage was done.

"But i want to be friends. Really good friends with her." Seth said. He wanted to keep his options open.

"Sure, she diddn't like you that much anyways."

ouch.

...

**Rolling In The Deep** is a song by 'Adele' and if you haven't heard it yet... Do you live under a rock? All jokes people, but it is worth a listen :)

Well hey don't give up on Seth and Ava yet people. I know I'm still trying to come up with their celebrity couple name. Savalon... Sethva... Avaleth...?

Review if ya have the time please!


	6. Authors Note 1

I'd like to have a little Author's note every few chapters, or when needed. Just so I can keep you guys filled in on whats up, etc. There are some things I want to address in this note, but I'll try and keep as it short and sweet as possible. :)

Storyline.

I'm sure you've noticed that the first storyline has been introduced as Ava/Seth/Laura-esh. This is my first storyline, not my only one. I have others in mind that feature everyone in their own light. Mainly the main characters, but the others will play their parts as well. it'd be awesome if you guys could be patient while waiting your turn- thanks!

Relationships.

I'm going to say this once, and only once. Relationships don't last forever. It may take your characters years to find their soul mate, and when they think they finally have they may break up because of something silly. As a reference I'll use Degrassi: The Next Generation. Sav and Anya were two characters that dated for almost three seasons. They broke up because she pretended to get pregnant, then made up only to be broken apart again because he couldn't tell his parent about her. Any underlying issues aside, this is not Twilight. Your 100 year old vampire soul mate does not swoop in and promise to be with you forever. Teenagers are teenagers people. I'm not saying there wont be good relationships, I'm just saying that you need to test drive a few before you pick out your new car.

Suggestions.

I just want you guys to know that I love suggestions but I hate being told what to do. So don't expect me to respond well to 'Can my character go home for a week and have five chapters featured on their past... then she defeats a gigantic dinosaur all by herself... he dies and comes back to life... in the end they make him team leader because...' or anything else. But suggestions are cool. Like 'You could have her in a relation ship with... he could have a cold and she could take care of him... Logan could walk in on him colouring in a colouring book..." And stuff like that. It'd make my writing a lot easier.

You people.

You crazy people, putting your OCs in my hands. Oh Lordy, this will not end well. I only joke people, I will put lots of love into this story and I'm finding that shorter chapters help my creativity not to fizzle out. You're all so supportive and its lovely 'working' with you, lol. I look forward to the possibility of a sequel in the near future. Most likely filled with more adventure than the first.


	7. She's A Genius

**She's a Genius **

"Welcome to Xavier institute." Jean opened the double doors at precisely 8:00 in the morning to greet the Brotherhood students. She was startled to find only one person at the door. "Where is everyone else?"

"They slept in." An olive skinned boy who looks to be around eighteen years old replied. "I'm all you need though. My name's Aiden by the way." He offered a cheesy grin.

The acting principle eyed his 'I Love Music' T-shirt and black and white full sized headphones. "We'll I'm sure you'll get along with our students just great."

She guided him into the main lobby and stood patiently as he looked around. "Nice pad."

"Thank you." Jean sighed, desperately searching around for a student to take him off her hands. She had paperwork to do for god's sake. "The children should be down shortly... Avalon!" Jean breathed out in relief as she waved down the younger girl. "The students, well… student is here from the brotherhood boarding housing. Please show him around for me."

"Sure Ms. Grey." Ava strode over, her outfit consisting of a tight amaranth strapless top and small black shorts suggested that either she'd not gotten fully dressed that morning, or she was more than aware of the rising temperature outside the air-conditioned walls of the Xavier Institute.

Jean thanked the girl with powers so similar to their own resident weather witch. "The others will be down shortly so you two can just, well, get to know each other."

"Sounds good to me." Aiden eyed her matching hair and top combination, intrigued.

"Follow me." Avalon turned and headed towards the large sitting room, Aiden on her heels.

"What do _you_ like to do in your spare time, babe?" Aiden sat down on one of the coaches and patted the seat beside him invitingly.

"Not much." Avalon accepted his gesture and cracked her neck, taking the seat next to him. "But I'm damn sure it's more than you."

"Are you now?" He looked to her hair. "That's a nice color."

"It's Amaranth, _not_ pink." She rubbed a strand of amaranth hair, framed by brown between thumb and index finger.

"I never said it was." He raised his hands defensively.

"Sorry, so many people have said that to me, it's hard to keep track." She leaned back.

"Does that put me in your good books then?" He laughed cockily, placing his arm around the back of the couch behind her head.

"We'll see…"

"Ava." Seth appears behind the couch, jumping over the back of the couch to land with his legs resting on the girls lap.

"Ow dude, get off." She laughs, ruffling his spiked black hair.

He swung his legs around and upon spotting the guy beside her and his expression turned into a scowl fast. "Who's this?"

_Seth_ was aware of every kid at Xavier's, this guy didn't belong there.

_Ava_ was aware of Seth's stubbornness with almost everyone but her. "No worries, he's from the boarding house."

"I heard some shitty things about the Brotherhood house, Ava." He spotted Aiden's arm, and sent him a look that said '_Keep your hands to yourself or I yank them off_'.

Aiden moved his arm, realizing he'd overstepped his boundaries and Seth occupied the vacant space with his own.

"From who, Kitty?" Ava scoffed. "She's just pissy because her fiancé ditched her for some blonde chick."

"Lance?" Aiden asked, trying his best to escape Seth's continuous, intense glare.

"He's like your leader, right?" Ava asked. "Sounds like a total flake if you ask me."

"Nah, he's aight. Pietro's who you gotta worry 'bout though." Aiden laughed. "He trains us hard too."

"How often do you guys train?" Seth broke his former streak of silence.

"A lot," Aiden rubbed the back of his neck under his headphones. "Two hours three times a week."

"We train every night." Seth balls up his fist. "But I have enhanced strength so it's nothing."

"I see…"

Ava rolled her eyes at Seth's behaviour. It wasn't unusual for him; he wasn't much of a people person.

"Aiden?" Rahne Sinclair appeared at the entryway. "I'm supposed to take you to orientation."

"See ya around." He winked at Ava, before following Wolfsbane out.

"You know you can be a real _jerk_ sometimes." Ava scowled at Seth, standing up. "You said you _didn't_ like me. That you liked someone different and I wasn't a possibility for you. You ranted on about how you'd hurt my feelings to Kristen so you really don't get to play the role of 'protective boyfriend'."

"Well if you had of told me in person, and not through 'what's her name', maybe it would've played more into your hands."

"She didn't give me much of a choice." Ava gulped at his news. "But you said there was someone else."

He stood up and looked into her deep stormy eyes with his emerald ones. "Well I'm over that someone else."

"Loyalty is important to me Seth." She warned. "Swear to me, on your life that you're not lying?"

"I swear on my life that you are the only thing that gets my heart racing, the only girl that runs through my head all day and the only thing I want to fall asleep thinking about."

She felt like she could trust him, which was big for her. She had a hard time trusting people, especially guys.

"That's really cheesy." Ava laughed, as her honey skin turned a shade of soft pink. "But I guess it's also kind of the sweetest thing I've ever heard."

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

A boyfriend was the last thing Avalon anticipated upon arriving at Xavier's, especially after her last love interest, Aaron, tried to get her to sleep with him.

What Ava liked about Seth was she was one of the few people who could get him to smile. She was his soft spot and it made her feel really special. Not many people could see through his rough exterior, but she found compfort and protectiveness in him rather than hate.

"On one condition." She said, as he grabbed her around the waist.

"Anything in the world."

"I get to tell everyone first." She smirked, kissing him on the cheek.

And then, in that one moment of bliss, Ava and Seth found their place of ultimate content as _temporary _as it may turn out to be. They found it at Xavier's, with other people like them, they found it in each other.

…

I don't know if that was good or bad. I'm not the best at writing fluff.

And this marks the end of storyline one. I'm going to put in some more Wolverine training stuff next since that got a good response. (:

**She's A Genius** is a song by Jett and "Nothing, but I'm damn sure it's more than you." is a quote from that song.

Avalon – Ember Ice

Seth – Wolverine15120

Aiden - SonOfHades96

Review would be nice. (:


	8. Shakin' Hands

**Shakin' hands**

The Brotherhood and Xavier kids has been getting along fairly well by lunchtime. It was the first time that day, that they all spent time together free of teachers.

"She's perfect." Matt Jacon smiled devilishly as his fellow brotherhood member; Krissy Fields did her afternoon stretches on the Xavier Institute courtyard. The only girl to occupy the Brotherhood Building, she was the current center of everyone's attention and clearly didn't mind it one bit. The girls nearby scowled and most of the guys simply gaped in awe.

"You're telling me." Aiden joined him sitting cross-legged on the grass, sliding his black and white headphones down to rest around his neck.

Krissy bent over to touch her toes, letting her curled brown hair fall and hit the grass, ultimately exposing the better part of her tanned back.

"She's like some sort of princess." Matt licked his lips.

"I'll betcha any money that she aint no Cinderella when she's getting undressed." Aiden laughed. "Not exactly my type."

"Then you won't mind if I get at that." Matt got up from where he was sitting. "Be right back."

"Nah… he wouldn't." Aiden shook his head, as Matt headed towards the girl. "Oh man."

Krissy smiled upon Matt's approach, batting her long eyelashes. "Can I help you?" She studied his choppy brown hair and wild eyes that suggested he wasn't completely _there_.

He looked her up and down, smirking. "I think you and me would look good together. What can you do?"

"You'd be surprised what I can do." She smiled. "But they call me concussion." She pushed a sound wave at his shoulder making his jerk backwards. "I'm sure you can guess why."

"We should hang out sometime." He stroked her arm.

"I'll think about it." She crossed her arms, shifting her weight to her left hip..

Matt grabbed her wrist, roughly. "It wasn't a question."

Krissy looked at him calmly and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "That's why I didn't give you an answer." With that she pushed him backwards with another sound wave, before strutting away confidently.

Matt stood in awe, not believing how hard his next task was going to be.

…

Sorry, I was in Montreal for like,,, six days :) I know this is short and crappy, but its just something to tide you guys over until next time.

**Shakin' hands** is a song by Nickelback and "She aint no Cinderella when she's getting undressed" is a quote from the song.

Matt – LookHowUniqueAndWittyIAm

Aiden - SonOfHades96

Krissy – Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen

Review please! (:

^^ i forget to do those for every chapter..


	9. Sell Me Candy

Sell Me Candy

"What did Matt want yesterday?" Siria asked Krissy, curiously.

"He wants me." She sighed, as if to say 'He's not the only one'.

"He gives me the creeps." She sighed, Sitting down across from her at the breakfast table.

Krissy licked her glossed lips. "He isn't unattractive."

"He's hot." Siria cocked her head. "He's just beyond bad news and I'd advise you to stay away from him."

The girls peeked into the living room where Matt had Aiden pinned to the floor.

"Ok, I give, I give!" Aiden yelled, more at Matt's mercy than she had seen him ever before. He had his eyes squeezed shut and was lashing around, tears dripping from his eyes.

"Pussy." Matt laughed, and got off of him.

"You said no powers!" Aiden took a few deep breaths, scrambling to his feet. Everyone knew Aiden could torture your hearing senses with music waves, he just had a lot of control over his anger. "Fuck you." He stomped away, up the staircase.

A loud slamming of a door was heard.

Matt shook his head and winked at Krissy, before walking away.

Siria gulped. "What are his powers anyways?"

Krissy blinked and shook her head. "I don't know."

"He can create a person's greatest fear." Ian took a seat at the table. "He gave Aiden nightmares about his parents."

"Where are his parents?" Krissy asked.

Ian gulped. "He killed them, Krissy."

"What?" Siria said, shocked.

Ian shushed them. "When he was ten, Aiden's powers manifested while he was listening to the radio. His parents tried to shut it off and he lost control. He tortured them to death with sound waves."

"Thats horrible." Krissy said. "Matt actually thinks its funny to mess with him like that?"

"Yeah." Ian shrugged. "Matt draws a line in the sand a lot later than everyone else does. He likes messing with people, thinks it's funny."

Siria gave Krissy a knowing look. "You don't say."

Ian sighed. "Yeah, I'd suggest staying away from him, especially pretty ladies like you two. Can't be too careful."

"Yeah." Krissy Gulped. "Thanks, Ian."

...

Sorry it's been a while! Exams are next week so i wont update much :/

let me know what you think, thanks!


	10. Take Me or Leave Me

Take Me Or Leave Me

Avalon roamed the rec room, looking for someone to strike up a conversation with. She watched Zane stride in and couldn't help but stare. He was the ultimate definition of tall dark and handsome.

"Zane, did you do the homework?" Ava asked he dark haired boy. She couldn't help but smile, he was by far the best looking out of any other guy she knew at the institute.

Zane Halliwel tilted his head. "What homework?" He said, laughing a little.

"Never mind." Ava smiled, admiring his good looks. "How old are you?"

"16." He blushed.

"Oh, you look a lot older." She winked and twirled a strand of her signature amaranth hair around her finger.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Zane didn't necessarily like her uncalled for advances as much as your average guy would. Ava was pretty and all, she was just so out there. She knew exactly what she wanted and how to get it.

She smiled, "Doesn't surprise me."

"Hey." A voice called.

Zane gestured to behind Ava awkwardly.

"Seth." She smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist.

He pushed her off. "What are you doing?"

Ava could see confusion, hurt and then even some anger in his green eyes. "We're just talking, Seth." She rolled her eyes.

"I have to go." Zane bailed out early, leaving the couple relatively alone.

"This is just like last week." Seth scoffed. "When that older guy was flirting with you."

"There will always be older guys flirting with me." Ava stated.

"Come on." He scoffed. "You're a flirt and a tease." He was starting to fell less like he used to about her every minute.

Ava's face then turned from tan, to pink, and to beet red in a matter of seconds. Her fists baled up and the only thing that kept her from striking him with a bolt of lightning was remembering the exercises she had done with Storm on power-control.

"Fine then." She tried to compose herself. "See you around."

"Not likely."

...

there ya go!

Told ya it wouldn't last long. But don't worry, there's someone for everyone... right?

i only got 2 reviews last chapter so im not sure where everyone went lol.


	11. Sultans of Swing

This chapter is serious, if you can't be mature about it don't read it.

The more mature parts are in_ italics._

**Sultans of Swing**

"Can I sit here?" Lilly asked a small girl sitting in the newly built cafeteria wing of the institute.

"Yes." The Columbian girl replied

"Whats you name?"

"Maria."

"I'm Lilly." The girl with brown bouncy curls and large butterfly wings sprouting from her back said. "I think you're the only person I havent met yet."

"Yeah, I'm from Columbia."

"Awesome." Lily smiled. "Do you miss it?"

Maria's stomach did a small back flip. "Not really."

"Trouble with your parents?"

"Yeah, sort of."

"Everyone to the danger room!" Wolverine nearly broke down the cafeteria doors. "Surprise training session."

Lily and Maria groaned.

"Come on then." Lily smiled, "We can walk together."

...

The knights were set up on the right side of the room, fighting the Eagles.

Seth, Zane, Lily and Quinn were faced with defeating the Titans.

Maria took a deep breath and tried to focus on confusing the Crimson team. She was close to knocking Seth Rogan out of the air when something caught her eye.

"Maria!" She was face to face with a piece of her past she had never expected to come back and haunt her. The man who kidnapped her, the man who abused her and used her for her until she was 12 and old enough to be sold to a pimp stood before her. She was having flashbacks that had left her memories long ago.

_"Look at the camera sweetie, and smile real big."_

No.

She knew how to use her powers on him, she tried to focus but every muscle in her body was freezing up. Her breath got shaky and she sank to her knees.

She was slipping away, to the day she was sold. Everything blurred.

_She found herself in a nightmare again, her wrists bound and her mouth covered by a large filthy hand. She hated being muzzled, but unless the customer liked her screaming it was a must. _

Nothing made her feel more degraded and worthless than having to sell herself off to people she didn't know. She heard girls call each other whores and prostitutes all the time, so carelessly but they didn't know anything.

It was her life, the life that so many girls were forced to live each and every day. Her life was ruined by this man, and her he was standing in front of her.

...

**Sultans of swing** is a song by Dire Straits and its AMAZING if you like classic rock :)

Let me know if you have a character that hasn't been introduced yet please!

REVIEWSSSSSS :D


	12. Mr Brightside

**Mr. Brightside**

Quinn liked spending her free period in the garage. She loved being around cars and Wolverine let her drive some of the dirt bikes around outside. It was a good place to think, especially after the previous day and what she had done to Maria. She had never thought that her powers could drive someone so far over the edge.

Maria slipped into a frenzy upon Quinn's transformation. Busting out wires and machines in the danger room, even causing them to hurt others. She found out that Lily Ramirez had suffered a broken arm as a result and Archie Goldbaum and Jessica Novella both received bad concussions.

Quinn felt like it was all her fault for shape shifting into that man in the first place. Like she knew ahead of time what would happen if she shape-shifted. But even though she didn't anticipate the reaction, she still felt responsible.

The worst part was that nobody would tell her who he was, or what he meant to Maria. That was a secret between the girl and the professor, who had begun to search her mind to find an answer that same day. That, partnered with the pouring rain had left Quinn in a very unfocused mood.

Her ride that Friday afternoon had not only been muddy, but it she had nearly flipped the four stroke going over a bump. She never wore good clothes while biking; her black jeans were muddy and stuck completely to her body, and her white t-shirt seemed like a bad idea seeing as it was becoming more see-through with every rain drop.

She had to hop the bike up onto the entrance of the garage because someone had moved the ramp. She slipped a little driving in and had lost control of the bike for a second. Her tires spun but she ended up gaining control and drifting in. The best part about driving in the rain was you could drift so much better.

She pulled off her helmet, shook out her super-short black hair and got off the bike, stomping her pink and black motorcycle boots on the damp concrete floor. She looked up to find two boys staring at her.

One she recognised as Seth Rogan, the crush of her friend Angela. He had hair as black as her own, and striking green eyes. His face was stuck in its usually accusing expression, and he sat on the hood of Professor Summer's new 2011 CTS Sedan. Not the smartest move in the world...

The second boy, who's hands were coated with grease and looked to be working on a small Honda civic stood with his mouth open.

"Uh, hi." Quin raised one hand, smiling awkwardly. She began to walk the bike back to the opposite wall of the garage. She set it on the kick stand and turned to face the two boys. "Who gave you two clearance to be in here?"

"Uh, Mr. Logan said I could put my car in here." He gestured to the red Civic, with mismatched fenders and rusty rims. "The brotherhood house was getting crowded. I'm Ian, by the way."

"Quinn." She nodded.

"I'm bored." Seth slammed a foot on the hood of the Sedan, making bot Quinn and Ian wince.

"Dude, that car's worth more than you life." Ian sighed. "Be nice to it."

"Man, every car in here's nice! How much do these teachers get payed?" He pointed to a petite blue corvette that belonged to Kitty.

Quinn smirked, "I think..."

"Quinn!" A thin brunette burst suddenly through the garage door connecting it to the mansion. "You will not believe who I got for a science partner!" She ran up to the girl, paused and turned towards the two boys. "Oh, uh hi..."

Seth raised a hand and Ian simply smiled.

Angela fingered a few strands of brown hair and blushed. "Were you guys riding too?"

"Nah, I'm working on my car." Ian gestured to his Honda.

"Yeah it looks like it needs some work."

"Angela!" Quinn scolded, "Dude, your car looks awesome."

"Yeah thanks."

"So, what are you doing here Seth?" Angela asked.

"Um, just enjoying the scenery." He shrugged.

"Awesome."

"Well, we have got to get going." Quinn smiled. "If Mr. Logan comes back tell him I'll wash the bike later."

"Will do." Ian nodded.

"Jeez, Angela could you be more obvious." Quinn laughed as the walked out the door.

Angela's face faded from red to its usual pale color. "I panicked!"

As soon as the door was shut Ian sank down to his knees, "Dude, I think I love her."

"Uh, the perky brunette?" Seth scratched his head.

"No, Quinn!" Ian smiled. "Did you see her come in on that bike, I never saw a girl drive like that before."

"Yeah, we'll she lives here and you," He pointed out the garage door, "Live out there, with the brotherhood."

"You make it sound like we're homeless, we just don't fit in here."

"Then you're never gonna fit in with her."

...

Mr. Brightside is a song by the killers.

I promise more fighting soon!

And my exams just finished! and we're moving back to Canada, WOO!

let me know whats what in the reviews, I'm trying to incorporate what everyone wants!


End file.
